


Mission Log #18

by Jacobdflores



Series: Miscellaneous Missions [18]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attack, Crushes, Doctors, F/M, First Order, Injury, Invasion, Love, Pilots, Post-Battle of Starkiller Base, Pre-battle of crait, Relationship(s), Resistance, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Freeform, War, flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores





	Mission Log #18

**Mission Log #18**

**Location:** The Raddus

 **Operative:** Maj. Mac

 **Squad:** White

 **Year:** 34 ABY (Continuation of Mission Log #16)

The klaxon of First Order approaching, startled Mac awake from his deep sleep. After the previous briefing, he had just been able to take off his boots and relax. Now sitting up on the side of his bed, Mac drowsily retrieved his comlink. Powering on the metallic-silver device, he raised the small lever placed on the side that controlled volume. He had to reach the maximum setting in order to even make out what Commander Dameron was saying.

"All pilots report to the hangar. The First Order followed us, they've tracked us through lightspeed. All pilots report to hangar and all personnel get to your stations."

The order gave Mac chills. He had the same questions everyone else had, just less time to think about it. He strapped back on his boots and slid on his gloves. Darting up from bed, he almost tripped on his way out of his dorm. As the door slid open, the familiar sight of Resistance officials, pilots, and soldiers scurrying around greeted him. The cabin shook violently, most likely from a TIE fighter attack run, causing pipes to bust from their sockets and control panels to explode due to overheating. Mac ran as fast as he could to the lifts to even reach the ready-room, let alone the hangar.

He cursed whoever placed his dorm, floors above the hangar, crucial seconds seemingly wasted as he had to wait for one the elevators. But once he reached a lift he eased up. Passing floors all the way down, Mac was able to see all the struggles facing everyday mechanics and technicians, as they also ran as fast as they could. Some floors were alive with rapid movement from Resistance forces, while some lay dark or in flames. The Raddus was a mess, but all Mac could think about was getting back to his B-Wing. He was the first to disembark when the doors finally opened, sprinting to the pilot ready-room and creating a mental checklist of all the things he needed to take for a fast launch.

He had to push his way past a couple of Blue Squad pilots to even get into the door, struggling to reach his locker. The entire room was filled with the ambient noise of pilots conversing nervously, and loudly, with each other. Mac opened his locker, retrieved his datapad, life support system, and the most important piece of all, his death letter. It was tradition for him to give it to one of his squadmates, so they could deliver it to his parents if he didn't make it back. Luckily, he's never had to send it. Shutting his locker one final time, he turned his head to the helmet racks. They were organized by squad, White Squad being placed all the way in the back.

Passing by the helmets of Black, Blue, and Red, he finally grabbed hold of his shiny helmet. Given to him as soon as he was transferred to White Squadron, the bucket lay fairly unscathed. Finding no time to design it, the helmet was as simple as everyone else's. Pushing past the crowd of pilots coming into the room, he slid it on. He tried to find his B-Wing in the hangar, but it was nowhere in sight.

"What the hell?"

He said to himself. X-Wings and A-Wings began their launch sequence, warming up their engines and testing their core systems. The mechanical whirr of the ships, the pilot chatter, and the wailing klaxon flooded Mac's ears, barely giving him the ability to even think. But he was used to it; hearing this on a daily basis he grew accustomed to it. He walked around aimlessly, playing this metaphorical game of hide-and-seek with his ship. It wasn't until he saw the familiar face of the Chiss pilot, Jon'Kil, in which he calmed down. Mac approached him and tapped his shoulder.

"Chiss! Where the hell is Jaycob? Is he not combat-effective?"

Jon'Kil simply shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. This put Mac in a predicament. He always gave Jaycob his death letter because he knew he would make it back for it to be delivered. But now that White Leader wasn't here, he had to pass it to someone else. And fortunately, that person was standing right in front of him. Mac reached into his pocket and pulled out the handwritten letter, extending it to his friend. Jon'Kil looked down at the envelope and gloomily closed his eyes.

"I don't want that, Mac. You've done this every time and you've always come back to get it. Just keep it."

"No, Chiss. Please, just take it. I have a bad feeling about this."

Jon'Kil knocked Mac's hand away from him.

"Don't say kriff like that! You're coming back!"

Mac was not expecting that reaction, especially from Jon'Kil. But it was understandable. Mac didn't want to put the guilt of his death on someone else's shoulders, at least someone who didn't want it. So, he thought of the next best thing.

"Alright Chiss, I'll give it to Jaycob. He's resting in the medical bay anyway, there's no threat for him."

Jon'Kil still was not happy with that answer. He just shook his head again and began to run. But in the distance, Mac could still hear his final warning.

"Make it quick! We're leaving as soon as you get back!"

(-)

Fully-suited, Mac exited the hangar and started his jog to the medical bay. He shoved his letter back into his pocket as he turned full-sprint. The people he passed became blurs as he turned corners, shimmied past crew members, and dodged falling pipes. The rapid succession of his running footsteps against the floor was the only thing he heard now. He was on a roll, determined to pass on his letter and get back out there to fight some FO scum. But now another obstacle came into sight, something he wasn't expecting. Doctor Mads exited her office, suddenly taking up all of Mac's vision and focus away from him. Still running, he was stuck looking at her, unaware of the cargo crates that lay in front of him.

 The pilot tripped and landed hard on his chest, smacking the life support system against ribs. It was not enough force to break them, but it hurt nonetheless. Mac cursed on the ground as he tried to recover. Doctor Mads rushed over to his side and put her arm around his shoulder. He accepted the help back onto his feet, smiling nervously at the doctor as he did so.

"Are you good, Pilot? That looked like it hurt."

"I-I'm fine Doc, I just need to give Jaycob this and I'll be on my way."

He replied, pulling the letter back from his pocket. Mads examined the envelope, raising her eyebrows. She had the same face Jon'Kil did when he realized what it was.

"Oh no. I hate seeing these."

"Which is why I need to give it to Jaycob, like now. Then I'll get out of your hair."

But as he tried to brush past her, she held him in place. With her other hand now over his chest, she looked at his life support, endearingly.

"Whoa there buddy, why don't we take a look at your chest. You might have internal bruising."

Mac grabbed her hand and curiously looked at her. The doctor was being mildly suspicious all of a sudden, and Mac wanted to know why. She looked back up from his chest to his eyes innocently. Her hand showed no signs of resistance as his was clasped tightly around hers. Mac caught glimpses of what he thought was a small smile, flashing across her face. But these mixed signals was a foreign language, and he could not translate it. A part of him wanted to just deliver the letter and get back out to where he belonged, in his fighter. But another part of him wanted to explore what Mads was really trying to say.

However, he knew his duty. He needed to help his fellow pilots repel this attack. Removing her hand from his chest, he replaced it with the letter. He frowned as he did so, knowing that Mads would be hurt by his decision. He broke eye contact with her and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Doc. Please don't do this now, go back to your office."

Her reaction was worse than he imagined. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Taking a shaky deep breath, she placed the envelope into her pocket. It looked like she was about to cry, and Mac could not have that.

"You're right pilot, I don't know what I was thi-"

Before she could finish, Mac pulled her into his embrace. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and forgot all about her professionalism. Mac squeezed her closer to his chest, totally ignoring the sharp pain now arousing from that area. Now he really didn't want to leave her.

"I've got to do this. Or else there might not be a cruiser with a hot doctor to come back to."

He whispered into her ear, trying to calm her nerves. The attempt to cheer her up worked as she let out a short giggle. He could hear her take another deep breath as she regained control of her overwhelming emotions. She was last to let go as they released each other. Her scent still lingered on his shoulder, giving him a nostalgic feeling that he desperately wanted to experience again. They were left standing in front of each other, smiling and staring deep into each other's eyes.

Mac had to fight the urge to kiss her, finding it hard enough to even hug. Nonetheless, he turned around and started jogging in the other direction. Repeating the same process of evading obstacles, he reached the final stretch. But to his surprise, _Jaycob was there_ , standing in the middle of the hangar doorway. Mac's jaw practically dropped as he saw his commanding officer, standing again, especially after his extreme injury.

Mac slowed his pace, steadily walking toward Jaycob, trying to distinguish if what he was seeing was actually true. Inching closer and closer with every step, Mac became wearily anxious to see how Jaycob would react. Once in speaking distance, Mac was in the middle of forming a sentence, asking what he was actually doing. There was no way his leg healed that fast. But the words never escaped his mouth, as Mac was interrupted by an explosion. Before he could see exactly what happened, he was launched backwards back down the corridor in which he came.

The only way he stopped was by hitting another pilot. The pair hit the ground with force, both exchanging groans of pain. It took a while for Mac to process everything, but once he did, he realized that the other pilot was Jessika. She was left having a violent coughing fit as the wind was knocked out of her. Mac stood back up and tried to assist her, but she shoved it away as she saw someone else.

"Jay!"

She screamed, running to the side of the bloody-faced Commander. Poe was seen kneeling in front of Jaycob as well, trying to resist his movement. Mac couldn't tell why, but it seemed as if Jaycob was trying to crawl toward the hangar. Mac limped his way to the doorway and looked at the wreckage. His heart sank as he saw the notorious blue and white A-Wing flipped upside down.

"Blast."

He muttered, knowing that Jaycob had a long journey of pain in front of him.

 **End of Mission**  


End file.
